


Fright

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage scares Novabomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fright

Mirage gave a soft huff and rubbed his eyes as he closed the door behind him. He felt bad that he had stormed out this morning in such a bad mood, saying a lot of things to his lover that he was now regretting. He knew the younger man didn’t mean anything by his obnoxious actions… He was just a little hyperactive.

“Nova?” he called out. He wouldn’t have been surprised if the other was asleep. It was almost midnight and he knew the other had work early tomorrow.

Giving a soft sigh, he took off his shoes and went to go hang up his jacket in the hallway closet. But just as he did, two arms suddenly wrapped tightly around his waist and yanked him back into a firm chest. He yelped and dropped his jacket, his heart practically jumping out of his chest.

A pair of lips was at his ear, the bottom lip shaking slightly. “You came back.”

“Christ, you scared the hell out of me!” Mirage couldn’t hold back the anger in his voice. He  _loathed_  people suddenly jumping him like that.  

But Novabomb didn't seem to phased by it, hugging him even tighter. “Where’d you go?”

“Out.”

“I thought you weren’t coming back.”

Mirage said nothing. Now that he let the initial anger pass, he could hear the child-like fear in his lover’s voice. Right. He had left the house in such a rage that he never said when he would come back. And the taller man had been texting and calling him all day and Mirage never answered. He had been too pissed off and annoyed to talk to the other, so he just ignored him. 

It was why he had felt bad. He knew Novabomb was afraid of people leaving him. He knew Novabomb was especially afraid of losing him… His actions had probably frightened him to death.

“I never said I wasn’t.”

“But you never said you were,” he murmured, hugging him tighter. 

Mirage gave a heavy huff. Wiggling a bit, he turned around to face the other and gently seized his face, making him look down at him. The poor man’s eyes were red and puffy. He looked terrible, obviously from hours of crying and panicking. Great, now he felt even worse than before. 

“I’m sorry, Nova,” the older man said quietly, releasing his face. 

“I’m sorry too…” Novabomb wrapped his arms tightly around the other again, holding his head to his chest while his other hand gripped the back of his shirt. “Please don’t leave… I love you, Mirage. I really, really, really love you…”

“I know, me too, Nova.” Mirage buried his face into the man’s chest, glad that the younger man’s rapidly beating heart was starting to slow. He didn’t like hurting or scaring the other, he had just needed time to cool off…

At least now though, Novabomb could be reassured that he wasn’t going anywhere. 


End file.
